You Heard Me
by Legacyda1andonly
Summary: After the battle with the Volturi Both the Cullen's and the Packs suffered loses. But a voice calling out to Edward changes everything. Will everyone become happy or will the new changes destroy whats left of the Cullen's and The packs.
1. Chapter 1

Edwards Pov

The battle was ruthless and unforgiving, although we came out on top we suffered a great deal of loses.

The Volturi were now destroyed. We helped the wolves gather up their dead and started to leave the battlefield. I heard a voice come though my head a female voice. "Help me Edward" she called out to me. I looked around the field and everyone who survived were accounted for so who was calling for me. SI barely recognize the voice it sounded like Leah Clearwater. Impossible we all saw her sacrifice herself. "Please Edward I'm here" I yelled Leah causing everyone to turn around, Leah is alive.

Sam was the first to react and ran towards the crater. Looking down we saw Leah laying on a cliff not moving. She was alive we could hear her heartbeat. We need to get her out of there now before it caves. Get some rope now I yelled. At Vampire speed Kate and Garret left and returned with rope. I started to tie the rope around myself." Edward why are you going down" Bella asked looking concerned. She called to me Bella I need to get her. Looking at me concerned and confused Bella stepped out the way allowing Emmet and Sam to lower me down. I reached Leah and began to secure her in my Arms I could feel she had many broken and bones and was in a great deal of pain.

We need to get her somewhere safe now I yelled as we reached the top. We decided to take her to our home where there was plenty of medical equipment. I wish Carlisle was here it was up to me now to help Leah. Now that Carlisle was gone it was up to me to take care of our coven. We laid Leah on the Hospital bed and I began my examination. Here bones we healing but her Ribs Fractured into her lungs and other organs I need to surgically fix these for Leah to survive. Rosalie and Alice assisted me in this delicate operation.

The surgery was completed in few hours it was all up to Leah now. She was healing slow but she was healing and we were grateful Leah Clearwater is true warrior.

It has been several days and Leah still had not Awoke. Bella was becoming worried I had become consumed with Leah and making sure she lived. My days and nights have been spent at her side. My family finally convinced me to hunt after assuring me someone would be with here at all times. After getting full my Phone rang. Rosalie was letting me now Leah was awake. I ran home at a speed I didn't know I had I just knew I had to get to her. I need to see for myself.

I entered the house and immediately went to Leah's room ignoring my wife and daughter as they tried to speak to me. My only focus was Leah. I entered the room as she turned and looked at me "You heard me" was the first words that came out of her mouth. Of course I said it's my gift as smiled at her. She returned my smile with one of her own "Thank you for saving me" she said. It wasn't your time Miss Clearwater. "I am very hungry" she said. Just relax and I will get you fed you been through a lot.

I entered the kitchen and began to prepare her a meal. "Edward how is she" Bella spoke from behind me still with the same concern in her voice. She is going to be okay a little more rest and she will be back on her feet. "Edward you haven't spoke to me or touched me since she has arrived did you forget you have a wife and daughter". No and I am sorry we owe her so much. "Edward I think it's more than that for you I think you have developed feelings for her". Bella you are my wife my loyalty lies with you. "Yes but does your heart" Bella a lot changed that day on the battlefield. "including your heart" as she turned and left the room.

Bella was right I was no longer in love with her. The moment I heard Leah's voice call out to me everything changed I changed and my heart changed.

I finished Leah's Meal and started to take it to her. Rosalie stopped me. "Let me, you need to talk to Alice" I handed Rosalie the tray and turned and headed to Alice's room. "Edward everything has changed I lost Jasper and know you and Bella what's happening to our Family" Alice said she was sad and angry. I'm sorry but I can't ignore what I'm feeling. "I have seen your future and it is blank as is my own maybe wolves are in both our futures. Alice finally looked up and smiled at me "I love Bella but you are my brother and I love you more I will stand by you no matter what" Thank you Alice, the packs are on their way to see Leah we should get ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Leah's POV

I was so tired but It was constant stream of visitors. To my surprise Edward stayed in the room with me the entire day. Constantly checking me over and controlling the flow of visitors. I was confused at all the attention he was giving me. Why was he not with his wife and daughter especially at a time like this? I have yet to see Bella or Renesme. Although I am not Bella and the demon spawns biggest fan I feel like they should have come.

Jake? I smiled I was wondering when I would see you.

 _"You knew I would be here no need to wonder you are my beta"_

I asked Edward to leave me and Jake to talk alone. I notice Edwards slight hesitation before he nodded his head and left the room. Turning to Jake I asked what was that all about? Jake looked at me.

 _"It's not my place to tell you. Leah I am so happy your heard I thought I lost you. What would I do without you. How are you holding up"?_

Jake I lost my brother physically I am healing, emotionally I am a mess I keep expecting Seth to walk in here smile and talking about how we kicked ass. I couldn't protect him.

" _Leah we all fought we did our best we lost a lot on that field but Seth is a hero and his murders where bought to justice they paid with their lives it will be a long road but we will get through this together. Leah there is something you should know._

Well is it bad news because I don't want to hear it. No more wars or fighting for a while I just want to sleep and eat.

" _Embry imprinted on Alice"_

Is this some kind of joke? How is this possible? I mean when How? Please explain?

 _"Well a few hours ago when he showed up to come visit you. Embry was on his way up to see you when he felt a pull toward A room down the hall. He explained how he stood there for several minutes he knew a Vampire was in there from the burn in his nose but after several minutes the smell began to change and became more like chocolate and flowers. He knocked several times but no one answered. He explains how he suddenly felt a strange fear come over him and decided he needed to get in that room so he pushed the door open. When he walked in Alice was sitting on the floor facing the window. He tried talking to her but she wasn't responding. Several minutes later Alice turned to Embry and bam he imprinted. They are in Her Room now talking we have been waiting for him to come out._

Wow I thought things are really changing we are imprinting on our natural enemies the reason why we are what we are. I believe there is a lot of missing history. It is time we found out.

" _Leah I need to get back to Nessie she lost a lot today I need to be with her"._

It's okay Jake I understand go be with your Imprint.

" _Thanks Leah I love you can't wait till you're out running with us again"_

I Love you to Jake. Hey I guess you can tell Edward he can comeback in now. I'm ready for my every five-minute checkup. Jake laughed know Edward heard her cause he was at the door in Flash.

Jake closed the door behind him. Edward approached my bed checking my vitals. It seems like Edward is trying to avoid looking at me. Maybe he is just trying to be focused on what he is doing.

Edward what's going on with you? You have been in here every minute why are you not with your family?

 _"You need me more right now"_

I have been feeling better for days now. Edward finally looked up at me and what happened next was Gravity shifted and this man suddenly became what kept me grounded. Edward being the mind reader he is knows exactly what just happen. He stared at me with I would say love in in eyes it wasn't a new love. I feel like he has had feelings for me for a while.

 _"Leah"_

Before I could respond The door slammed open and I knew at that moment things where about to change in a major way.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards POV

What is Happening to me. I'm drawn to Leah and I have been since the Newborn Battle. I should have told the truth then but I couldn't I made my choice and I knew there would be no way I could have Leah. This woman would have set me on fire just for talking to her back then. I decided to continue on with Bella even though I knew I was in love with another woman. I am the worse kind of monster. But I will honor my vows and stay with my wife. I cannot give her the love she deserves but I will stay her Husband if she desires.

 _"Edward why are you not speaking"_

Bella I want to be honest with you, I am in love with Leah and she just imprinted on me.

 _"How can she imprint she has seen you many times why now"?_

I turned to Leah wanting her help but in true Leah fashion she remained silent leaving me to my own issues.

Bella imprint doesn't mean I have to be romantically involved she is what I need her to be.

" _Edward you love her so what is it that you need her to be?"_

Pleas Leah say something I don't know how to explain this?

 ** _"Listen Edward in no way do I want to break up your family yes I imprinted on you and yes I need to be around you. I am okay with just being friends but you will have to want to be my friend or I will fall in love with you. I will be what you need me to be A lover a friend A sister"_**

 _"Edward what is it that you want from Leah?"_

I will not leave my family I will stay with you Bella as long as you need me to I will be your husband in every way. Just as long as you respect my friendship with Leah.

" _I'm not given much of choice am I_ "

 ** _"I am sorry Bella if there was a way to reverse the imprint I would"_**

 _"What if Edward just rejects the imprint would that work"?_

 ** _"No its been tried all it will do is cause me pain from the rejection remember what happen when Emily tried"_**

 _"I don't want to lose my husband but I also know that he loves you and has since before the imprint"_

Bella I can and will be just Leah's friend. I do love her but I will not sacrifice my family I made my choice when I said my vows and I will honor that I will fulfill my duties.

 _"Yes Edward I understand buy you're not in Love with me how am I supposed to deal with that, knowing that your heart belongs to another woman"_

Bella I can't answer that question.

 _"I love you too much to let you go. I am sorry Leah I hope you understand. I will be staying with my husband. I know you have to be around because of the imprint but I am asking you to please respect the boundaries of our marriage"._

 _"_ _ **Bella I will promise you this I will respect the boundaries that Edward sets forth as I explained I am what he needs me to be".**_

 ** _"_** _okay then I guess we need to get on with our lives we lost a lot recently and we have a lot of healing to do. Edward Renesme needs us now._

I must admit it was hard walking away from Leah and Its going to be hard loving her and never having her I hope she will be able to love someone else I don't know the limits of the imprint but she deserves love.

I love you Leah I thought to myself as I head to the Family room. My life is with my wife and daughter?


	4. Chapter 4

Embry's POV

I'm so happy Leah survive we thought we lost her. The first and only female shapeshifter to exist would have done the supernatural world a great disservice. I know she hasn't been treat fairly. Looking back now I know how wrong we have been and how bad we treated her Leah proved a lot on the battle field not only did she take out the most enemies she sacrificed herself without a second thought. How could we have sided with Emily, she would have never had the strength and courage Leah has. Leah survived because she is meant to be here.

I've been sitting down here waiting for my time to go and see Leah. Edward has been really controlling about her visitors it's almost like he wants her to himself. I have been sitting here watching Jacob comfort Renesme.

Jake? I'm feeling kind of weird.

 _"What's going on you've been kind of fidgety for the past half hour"?_

I don't know I feel like I'm being pulled up the stairs like I need to be up there.

 _"How bad is it"_

Like if I don't get up the soon my wolf is going to charge up the stairs. Edward must have been listening because he called for me to come upstairs. I asked Jacob to come with me. I didn't know what was pulling me but I wanted to be safe. I climbed the stairs as the pull got stronger. I arrived at Leah's door but I felt like this was not where I am supposed to be.

 _'Embry what's wrong why are you just standing there"?_

I need to go down the hall whatever ever is pulling me is down there.

 _"Well Alice's room is down there."._

I started to slowing walk towards here door when then tugging became overwhelming, I needed to be in there someone in there need me.

Jacob stood at the end of the hall watching me. I knocked on the door waiting for a reply a few minutes went by and there was no answer. I knocked again with a little more urgency. Please open I know you're in there.

 ** _"Please go away I don't want to see anyone right now"_**

I just want to make sure you are okay I need to see you please. I must admit Alice has the voice of and angel and the scent radiating from her room is amazing lilac and oranges.

 ** _"if I let you see me will you leave me alone"_**

Yes, I promise just for a moment. The door open and there she stood and when my eyes met here my whole world just changed she just became my life force my gravity.

 ** _"you imprinted on me. I knew it was going to happen I thought I had more time"_**

I thought you can't see us we create blank spots in your vision?

 ** _"Yes I know and my future disappeared I knew either I ended up imprinted on by a shifter of I was going to die"_**

Alice what do you want me to do I am what you need me to be. I turned to see Jake looking shocked, he was speechless and no use to me at this point. I turned back to Alice cause all I wanted to do was look at this small but amazing wonder in front of me.

 ** _"Come in Embry I guess we have a lot to talk about"_**

I entered the room and became slightly sad with all the Jasper things around I knew I was in for a uphill battle. But this woman is worth the fight, she may never love me or maybe she will but no matter what I will follow here through life in any way she needs me too.

" ** _Embry do not worry if I will ever love you as my mate. I will love you one day."_**

How do you know this you just lost your mate and I am nothing like Jasper or can even pretend to be the man he was?

 ** _"Edwards future has been fading in and out. Which means Leah will imprint and he has to make a choice to follow his heart or stay with Bella. And it seems he is choosing his family for now"_**

Thank you for not rejecting me the Edward will have to reject Leah.

 ** _"it will all work out only time will tell. Embry listen the Volturi maybe gone but we are not safe and there is going to be other battles and wars to be fought we need to make a stand we need to become the new Volturi. The Romanians are sniffing around and if they take over well they will send this world into chaos which no one will survive._**

We need to call a meeting Alice?

 ** _"Yes but not now can we just lay here for a while, I would like it if you just held me for now"._**

Of course Anything you need. I laid there thinking of the road ahead trying to imaging what role we would all play. Surely Edward would be the leader along with Jacob. Will we live hear or move to Voltaire. Lives were sure about to change and hopefully there will be peace for all.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

It has been five years since our battle with the Volturi and three years since our battle with the Romanians. I never realized how many supporters they amassed. We had more thankfully most supernatural wanted to live a peaceful life and the Romanians wanted to live openly believing humans were not more the food. We could not allow a world to descend in chaos we made a vow to protect humans and will continue to do so. We are not like the Volturi all our given a chance. We have created places for Vampires to become vegetarians. And Edward also created a synthetic source of Blood, although your eyes will remain red you will not cause chaos or risk imprisonment for biting humans.

" ** _Hey babe I miss you what are you doing over there come back to bed"_**

Sorry love I was just decided to write about our history and how we got to where we are at.

" ** _Why vampires never forget anything"_**

I know my love I just decided I want a written history stories tend to change when its word of mouth.

" ** _Well I don't want to be reminded of the Romania battle we lost so many I am still having nightmares"_**

I understand Embry. I closed my laptop and crawled into bed with my husband. To everyone looking this was an awkward site I'm 4"9 and my amazing husband 6"5. We probably look more like father and daughter walking around then a loving married couple of 3 years. My husband endured I lot from me and never once falter in his dedication to me. I love him more every day. I still hold dear my love for Jasper. But Embry has pulled me from Dark place and I feel more in love with my occasionally hairy husband every day. We have survived two wars and the loss of many family and friends.

I turned to my husband and he gave the look I know so well. he was ready to make love and I was all too happy to make love to him. And after a few hours or wearing each other out he fell into a peaceful sleep

My text message went off Edward wants to talk to me, I groaned not wanting to leave my husband warm arms but sisterly duties call. I kissed my husband and smiled as I watched him sleep for a moment then getting dressed to go meet Edward in the throne room.

" ** _Thank you for coming I need your advice"_**

It's about Leah again right, Edward you made your choice I thought things were fine Oh Please tell me you haven't crossed any lines.

 ** _"No lines have been crossed but I think I can feel her emotions maybe a side effect from the imprint and if I'm correct Alice I'm worried she is so sad she is the only one without a mate and I think it's starting to weigh on her"._**

Edward you know I cannot see her future or yours how can I help you.

 ** _"Alice has anyone else's future disappeared that you have noticed"_**

Yes, but it was weird the future disappeared but then returned several years later.

" ** _Who Alice I wonder if there is connection"_**

You remember Peter and Charlotte Jaspers Friends the helped us in both wars. Charlotte was killed in the Romania battle. Although it doesn't happen for another fifteen years it was his future that went and comes back.

 ** _"I wonder if it has something to do with Leah"_**

I don't know but in Fifteen years we will have our answer. I turned to leave the room taking a glance back at my brother he sat in the chair running his fingers through his hair looking heartbroken. If what I believe is to be true, Leah will at least find comfort in Peter. I just hope when the time comes Edward will be able to handle not being the only man in her life.

I returned to my room noticing my husband had woken and gotten dressed.

 ** _"Hey baby I was just coming to find you I got way to lonely without you in my arms"_**

I smiled at him explain where I was telling him about the possible connection between Leah and Peter.

" ** _I take it Edward isn't handling it so well. Honest babe it is his own fault he shouldn't been honest with Bella when he realized the he loved Leah. I think Bella is crazy to stay with a man who doesn't love her but I do respect that Edward is honoring his vows"._**

Bella is my sister and I love her but I agree that she should want some who loves her like you love me. I have tried talking to her many times but she won't budge. Sometimes I wonder if she is just doing it out of fear of being alone. At one point in her life she had the affection of several men. Now none of the love her. Jake and Renesme are married with kids Edward obviously loves Leah. It kind of leaves Bella alone. she will not give up her husband and Edward will stay with her as long as she wants.

 ** _"Yeah but Leah deserves happiness it's like fate keeps messing with her and imprint is always cause her pain. Both times and she still can't have the man she loves. I hope peter is the one who will bring here some happiness but as long as Edward loves Leah it will not last._**

I know my love nobody wins and Leah will be the biggest loser of all.


	6. AN

A|N

New chapter will be posted soon. Just wanted to give a Heads up A major character will for being patient. I work overnight shift so i will be slow at posting..


	7. Chapter 6

Edwards Pov

I must admit I am scared that Leah will find a Mate, I shouldn't be I made my decision. I chose wrong and now I must face the consequences. My stupidity is causing two women to suffer although Leah is Handling it much better then Bella.

I just don't understand why Bella chose to stay with my we are only married on paper recently she hasn't wanted and physical contact with me and we barely speak unless it's about our Daughter or grandchildren.

I'm sitting he drowning in the guilt of my mistakes. I am not the victim here but I'm feeling victimized.

 _"Edward we need to talk"_ Bella spoke in her normal your Jerk tone of voice looking angry as usual at me. I smiled at here hoping to ease her tension but no such luck I was in for a tongue lashing

Yes, Bella I am listening

 _"Edward I know away to break the imprint"_

I was shocked, I realized that's what Bella has been up to she figures if The imprint is broken I will no longer love Leah. Bella, I asked how can you think that I loved Leah before the Imprint.

 _"I have been talking to other imprintee's and I noticed one thing the all had in common.t_

I was worried what she might say, I didn't want the imprint broken I wanted to love Leah. Why does Bella want to do this it will not make me love her? I look at Bella I was feeling hurt and angry but I covered it up and gave her a curious look waiting for her explanation. She hesitated biting her lip and Began to explain.

 _Imprinting doesn't seem to be so random in each story I Heard all of them had feelings for the imprinter beforehand. Like you had for Leah, you subconsciously willed her imprint if It is true love it cannot be broken. but if it is not the bonds of and imprint can be snapped. Edward I have a confession to make Chelsea of the Volturi is still alive and she has agreed to help me for a spot in are home._

I was stunned beyond belief. Bella what have you done how is She Still Alive.

 _Edward, I will not explain that now you must do this for me, if she cannot break the bonds I will give you my blessing to go be with Leah._

Before I answer I must speak with Alice. Bella nodded her head and I immediately went to my sister room.

Alice I knocked in her door urgently, I hated interrupting her time with her husband but this was important. I hear the hurry of clothes being put on and Emery was pissed at me I heard in his thoughts. I dint care I needed Alice right now.

 _ **"Edward I Already know,**_

How do you know Alice, I was confused I know my sister has vision but there subjective?

 ** _"I had Vision while you were knocking if Chelsea tries to manipulate the imprint It Could Kill Leah. It would Be like she is pulling Leah's soul from her body._**

Suddenly Alice Started another vision I watched in horror as Leah laid on the ground clutching her chest scream in pain. Bella telling her she was only trying to help. I saw myself Grabbing Bella and tearing off her head.

 ** _"Edward we can't allow this to happen "_**

I Immediately ran off to find Bella to stop her from causing death of herself and Leah


	8. Chapter 7

Leah's POV

I needed to talk to Jake my Alpha. I wanted to tell him the truth about my feelings toward Edward. I dialed his number waiting for him to answer after several rings He finally did

 _"Leah how are you, it has been awhile"_

Jake can you meet me in the garden it's very important.

He agreed and he hung up Jake new it must be important because I was not one to reach out to others. I waited for close to an hour before Jake finally showed up. He looked tired he must have been busy with all the kids he Nessie keep popping out.

Hey Jake how is everyone?

 _"Great Leah and I know I'm not here to make small talk so what's going on"_

Okay fine Jake I know I'm the only female wolf so imprinting would be different for me I just never thought it would be this different.

 _"What do you mean this different explain please"_

We are supposed to be whatever the imprint needs are dedication goes beyond reason, Yet I don't feel that my dedication to Edward is real, at times I feel like my imprint has been forced somehow not real. If he loves me like he claims shouldn't I love him also. The there are the dreams I have been having.

" _What do you mean dreams?"_

I have been dreaming of man with pale skin and red Hair.

 _"Leah all of us dream of our imprints before we actually meet them"_

Jake I imprinted on Edward.

 _"I am now starting to wonder if you did there may be other forces at work. And if what you are feeling is true we may be dealing with something more powerful than we ever face._

So you thing that someone or something is playing with our lives.

 _"Edward claimed he loved you before he even married Bella. Edward is an honorable man why would he claim to love you but still marry her. I think there may be things in play that have started long before the Volturi battle._

So my imprint on Edward and his love for me may not be real.

 _"Leah I think we may have a dangerous enemy lurking around and the best way to bring down your enemy is by being there friend We need to find your true imprint. I wonder why Alice has not seen anything. I know she can't see wolves but she can see everything else"_

Jake I need to go see Edward hopefully when I explain he may realize that same truth.

I heard rustling for the trees behind us, someone was watching us I heard allowed hiss and a blur ran the other direction Jake and I immediately phased giving chase. Whoever it was, was faster the anything I have seen and disappeared quickly leaving no scent or evidence behind.

 _'We need to call a meeting this can't be good"_

We phased back and got dressed. We had to get everybody together we were in real danged and we maybe faced with something more dangerous the Volturi.


End file.
